Sequel of Sequel—Special part NCEnd Forever Love
by youngfish
Summary: KyuMin! sequel of sequel Spesial part dari FF "Mau Apa Kyuhyun?" dan juga "Kyunnie, Mianhae... Saranghae, Chup " Tidak ada Summary, Just Read and Reviews! Ok


**_By_** : Youngfish

**_Pairing_** : **Kyu**hyun and Sung**Min**

**_Rate_** : M

**_Genre_** : Romance and Humor.

**_Warning_** : Yaoi, NC-21, Typos(s), Bahasa nyeleneh(?), judul gk nyambung sama sekali dengan isi! **"Anak-anak diharap menjauh, Don't Like Don't read, arraseo!"**

**_A/N_** : Cerita ini adalah sekuel of sekuel dari FF **_"Mau Apa Kyuhyun?"_** dan **_"Kyunnie, Mianhae.. sarangahae ~Chup!"_** yeah.. nih part NC sesuai pesanan(?.) yang kemaren minta NC nih FF-a. Tapi mohon maaf kalau NC-a gak hot sama sekali. NC hanya sebuah pemanis dan pelengkap. Terlebih dari itu ambillah nilai positif dari semua cerita yang kalian baca. Yeah.. walau nih FF gk ada nilai positifnya, tapi itu adalah pesan khusus dari saya, OK! ^^ Gk ada summary dan gk ada disclaimer, yg pasti nih FF milik saya! Banyak typos pastinya, soalnya ngebut ngetiknya, nyahahahaha **No Copas** yee~~ :p

**_Ok! Hope U Like~~ Happy Reading^^_**

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyunnie… aku pula—"

**_Grep!_**

Eh?

"Min-ah~~"

Suara parau Kyuhyun menyapu telinga sensitif Sungmin.

"A-ada a-ap—"

**_Chup~_**

Lagi-lagi ucapan Sungmin harus terhenti karena Kyuhyun. Kalau tadi terhenti karena –rasa keterkejutan- maka kali ini pun sama. Bedanya, benda lembut –tempat di mana Sungmin bisa mengeluarkan suara- sedang tersumbat oleh bibir Kyuhyun. _Yeah_… suara Sungmin harus teredam karena Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir lembut sang Bunny.

Kyuhyun menggerakan bibir tebalnya untuk menyesap rasa manis dari bibir sang pujaan hati. Sungmin. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu kaget. Bagaimana tidak kaget?! Sungmin baru pulang dari siaran Sukira, saat hendak memasuki ruangan bernuansa merah muda yang –diketahui adalah kamarnya- saat itu jugalah ia dikagetkan dengan Kyuhyun yang datang dari balik pintu dan langsung menariknya, lalu menghempaskan tubuh mungil tersebut ke dinding kamar mereka.

Sungmin mengerjap. Ingin bertanya, tapi pada siapa? Dengan Kyuhyun –sang pelaku?! Oh.. percuma. Karena Kyuhyun kini semakin meningkatkan intensitas ciumannya pada bibir _shape M _–milik kekasih imutnya. Dengan rasa pasrah dan juga ikhlas, atau mungkin Sungmin tak sudi –mengakui bahwa dirinya juga menikmati pergerakan lidah Kyuhyun di dalam rongga mulutnya-, maka mata bulat Sungmin perlahan terpejam sebagai jawaban. Tak hanya itu! Kini Sungmin sedikit menggerakan kedua tangannya di sekitar leher jenjang dan putih milik namja tampan bermarga Cho tersebut.

Sungmin terbuai akan kelembutan yang Kyuhyun berikan melalui kontak bibir tersebut. Tak ayal, saat mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengeluarkan suara, Sungmin melenguh.

"Kyuh… nghhh…"

Sungmin masih heran! Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan kekasih mesumnya ini?! Kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba dicium secara ganas seperti ini? OK! Kyuhyun-Nya memang mesum, tapi seharusnya biarkan Sungmin berbicara atau setidaknya kalau Kyuhyun ingin melakukan 'permainan' maka biarkan kelinci semok itu menyiapkan dirinya seperti pasangan suami-istri lainnya. Misalnya memakai baju tidur yang sangat _transparan_ dan menggoda. _Oh shit!_ Sungmin menggeleng tak setuju dengan pikiran terakhirnya.

Karena keterbatasan oksigen dan terlebih tangan besar Kyuhyun yang masih –betah- meremas bongkahan daging kenyal milik sang kekasih semoknya, tak urung membuat Sungmin berbicara tak jelas.

"Kyuh—hyun… ses-sak…" Sungmin berucap disela-sela lumatan bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendengar, dan sejujurnya ia juga sudah hampir kehabisan zat yang sangat dibutuhkan manusia itu. Tapi bibir berbentuk unik itu, sudah sangat memabukan seorang Cho Kyuhyun dan membuatnya lupa segala hal. Termasuk Sungmin yang terus meronta-ronta.

"Kyuhh… hmmppt… le—lep-pas" Sungmin memukul dan mendorong kuat dada bidang kekasihnya. Sungmin lemah, dia harus bernafas sekarang. Sungguh sangat sesak jika saluran pernafasannya terus disumbat seperti ini. Pemuda bertubuh kecil itu harus memutar otaknya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Kedua lengannya yang tadi melingkar di sekitar leher Kyuhyun kini berpindah dan beralih menangkupkan kedua pipi Kyuhyun yang sedikit agak berisi. Masih dengan Kyuhyun yang –melumat- bibirnya, Sungmin menangkup dan mendorong kuat wajah Kyuhyun agar segera menjauh, tak lupa sebagai faktor pendukung Sungmin harus melakukan tindakan kecil sebagai balasan. Dengan menggigit!

"Gyaaaaaaa…"

Teriakan Kyuhyun akhirnya menyelamatkan Sungmin. Pemuda berpipi tembem itu menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Dadanya mengembang dan mengempis, kontras sekali dengan bahunya yang naik-turun.

"Min! kenapa kau mengigit bibirku?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada kesal. Anehnya, kenapa kalimat tanya itu terdengar seperti tidak ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun?!

"K-kau. Kau ma—mau membunuhku!" Sungmin yang masih tampak mengatur napasnya, berucap gagap.

Membunuh? Huh?! Mana mungkin Kyuhyun melakukannya.

"Oh.." mulut Kyuhyun membulat. Otak jeniusnya tentu bisa menyimpulkan ucapan sang kekasih, "Hehehe.. Mianhae Sungminnie.." Kata Kyuhyun –sangat tidak merasa berdosa. Ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan meraih wajah manis itu dengan kedua tangannya. Kedua ibu jarinya megusap lembut pipi chubby yang tengah memamerkan semburat warna merah dikedua sisinya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau 'menyerangku' seperti itu?" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, napasnya sudah sedikit normal. Tapi semburat merah itu masih saja menghiasi pipinya. Terlebih Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum lembut padanya. Membuat sang Bunny Boy merasa risih. Entahlah… barangkali Sungmin merasa malu ditatap selembut itu.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke sisi pipi kanan Sungmin, "Aku ingin bercinta denganmu.." Pemuda berambut ikal tersebut berucap lirih. Sedikit melakukan rangsangan, lidahnya menyapu pelan daun telinga Sungmin.

"Eungh~~"

Kyuhyun menggiring tubuh Sungmin untuk menuju kasurnya. Perlahan Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuh Sungmin di atas kasur. Memposisikan dirinya sendiri di atas tubuh Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin? Pemuda manis itu hanya diam. Ia ingin berbicara, tapi Sungmin sendiri bingung hal apa yang harus ia bicarakan. Pemuda penyuka labu itu terlihat gugup, mata bulatnya bergerak ke sana-ke mari. Jantungnya berpacu tak normal, sikap Sungmin yang –malu-malu- itu sangat membuat Kyuhyun gemas. Kyuhyun menarik wajah Sungmin agar mata _foxy _tersebut bertemu pandang dengan batu _obsidian_ miliknya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, "Apa yang kau cari, Min? Aku berada di sini. Tatap aku!" Pinta Kyuhyun seduktif.

"Kyu, aku—?" Sungmin mengerjap. Jujur Sungmin sangat gugup! Entah mengapa –dua minggu- itu membuat Sungmin jadi seperti gadis perawan? _Nyah_! Tentu saja. Dua minggu tidak 'dijamah' sudah pasti –hunian Little Cho- menjadi sangat sempit. Bahkan, kalaupun Kyuhyun terus 'menghantam' lubang kenikmatan tersebut, tak urung rumah kesayangan _Little Cho _ tersebut menjadi 'luas' ataupun melar(?) dan sebagainya. _Bwoah_… Sungguh –rumah hunian yang nyaman dan pas- buat 'adik' kesayangan Kyuhyun. Kkkk~

"Wae? Kau menolak? Kau tega dengan Little Cho yang sudah sangat ingin 'pulang', Min?" Kyuhyun berucap lirih. Sorot matanya tampak memelas, "Apa kau tidak merindukan Little Cho bersarang di dalam tubuhmu, Min? Aku merindukan kelinci manisku yang mendesah di bawah tubuhku, aku menginginkan Lee Sungmin malam ini. Aku—Cho Kyuhyun ingin bercinta dengan Lee Sungmi. Lee Sungmin namja manis yang sangat aku cintai. Apa aku juga belum boleh 'melakukannya' denganmu?! Hei… bukannya hukuman sialan itu juga sudah kau hapuskan?" Kyuhyun merancau.

Kyuhyun sadar, kata-katanya itu terdengar sangat konyol. Jangan nilai dari perkataan kyuhyun yang memang tak pintar dalam berkata-kata, tapi perhatikan usahanya merayu Sungmin, agar pemuda berambut kuning keemasan itu luluh akan perlakuan lembutnya. Kyuhyun sudah sangat tahu _perangai _dari kekasih imutnya dan ia juga mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun Berlaku lembut dan terus memberikan tindakan-tindakan kecil sebagai bentuk perhatian. Maka dengan itu Sungmin merasa jadi orang yang paling spesial dan sangat dicintainya oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ne. Ayo lakukan, Kyu!"

**_GOTCHA!_**

Ajakan dan peryataan itulah yang paling ditunggu pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun melompat dan menarikan tarian dari album ke 4 dengan _single_ 'In My Dream'. Huh? Tunggu! Bukankah lagu tersebut bernada _mellow_?! Baiklah… lagaknya Kyuhyun harus banyak memakan tumbuhan hijau bernama sayur agar otak jeniusnya tak lagi diragukan. Kyuhyun salah _soundtrack_. Ck… payah!

"Jeongmal?" Tampaknya Kyuhyun masih tak yakin.

Apa benar Dia berhasil?

"Lakukan~~" Desah Sungmin erotis.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus! Eh… _annia_. Yang benar Kyuhyun tersenyum menyeringai. _Yeap… He is Evil Cho!_ Seringai bak setan adalah ciri khas seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Kyuhyun kembali mendengkatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Pertama ia mengecup pelan bola mata Sungmin, beralih ke hidung, kemudian kedua pipi chubbynya dan terakhir bibir berbentuk unik yang selalu berhasil mengahancurkan pertahan Kyuhyun akan dirinya. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi, karena hukuman itu sudah sirna. Walaupun Kyuhyun terkadang harus mati-matian mengontrol hasratnya saat di atas panggung. Huh... siapa yang mau disalahkan kalau begini? Sungmin itu terlalu mengggoda. Jadi… yah? Ehem.. wajar. Kyuhyun bilang itu wajar, dan si pabo(?) ini pun mengangguk pertanda setuju. Kalian juga 'kan? Nyahahahaha… i-Yadong. Ia kan? huh… huh… sekali lagi i-yadong~~ :p

Akhirnya bibir pasangan tersebut kembali bertaut. Saling memangut dan melesatkan lidah masing-masing ke 'gua hangat' sang lawan. Tak ayal keduanya saling melenguh, bunyi kecipak menghiasi ruangan yang didominasi warna merah muda tersebut.

"Eungh…ngahh…" Bibir mungil namja manis itu melenguh nikmat. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun mengelus lembut dahi Sungmin, mencoba menyingkirkan surai keemasan itu dari mata cantik sang kekasih yang terpejam. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas memilih mengusap permukaan abs samar milik sang kekasih imutnya. Yah.. walaupun masih terhalang kaos yang menutupinya, tapi Kyuhyun bisa merasakan petak-petak samar di daerah sana. Ukh.. membuat Uri magnae mengernyit tak suka.

"Nghh~ Kyuhh—"

Oh.. baiklah! Kyuhyuh tahu hal ini. ia harus segera memutus tautan bibir mereka, Kyuhyun tak mau memasang wajah konyol lagi di depan Sungmin. Cukup beberapa menit yang lalu itu terjadi. Kyuhyun seperti orang bodoh –karena harus memasang wajah berpura-pura- tidak berdosa, atas tindakan yang ia lakukan dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun hampir benar-benar membunuh Sungmin. Itu membuatnya malu. Untung Kyuhyun cukup pintar mengelabui Sungmin.

"Hah… hah…" Keduanya terengah. Benang saliva masih tersambung di antara kedua bibir tersebut. wajah Sungmin tampak memerah. Kyuhyun mengusap sisa saliva di sudut bibir Sungmin. Entah punya siapa Kyuhyun tak menghiraukannya.

"Kita mulai!" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan evil smirk kebangga'an-nya.

Langsung saja Kyuhyun menelusupkan wajahnya di ceruk leher putih Sungmin. Lidah Kyuhyun sudah bermain. Mengecup, menjilat dan menghisap kuat kulit mulus Sungmin. Tak ayal kulit yang tadinya putih mulus kini sudah berhias tanda-tanda kepemilikan sang namja bermarga Cho.

"Akh.. Kyu.." Sungmin melenguh nikmat, dan Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat untuk mewarnai kulit putih mulus bak mutiara itu.

"Hmm… Min… bau tubuhmu begitu nikmat. Hmmm… ah…" Hidung mancung Kyuhyun menjalar dari pipi chubby Sungmin, turun ke rahang dan berhenti di tulang selangka berbentuk sempurna. Benar-benar sempurna karena hampir menyerupai bentuk tulang selangka _yeoja_. Kyuhyun mengecup dan menghirup aroma khas tubuh Sungmin. _Vanilla_! _Yeah_… wangi seksi Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun lupa diri. Akh… ada yang pernah mendengar kalimat yang hampir sama –itu- di layar kaca anda? Ok. Abaikan saja!

"Kyuhh… lakukan dengan lembut, ne!" Sungmin meminta disela-sela hawa tubuhnya yang semakin memanas.

"_Anything for you_, chagia~~"

Sungmin pasrah saat Kyuhyun menyingkap kaos hitam yang ia kenakan, Kyuhyun mengangkat sampai batas dada. Kini kepala Kyuhyun berpindah ke perut buncit sang kekasih semoknya. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun tersenyum geli melihat perut Sungmin yang sedikit membuncit karena kebanyak'an makan itu. Walaupun agak buncit, tapi anehnya petak-petak samar masih betah berada di perut Sungmin. Ia gemas sendiri. Kyuhyun jadi ingat saat kekasih imutnya itu menggerutu di depan cermin seperti yeoja pada iklan 'pelangsing' tubuh. Berputar dan menarik gemas kumpulan lemak disekeliling pinggangnya.

Tapi Kyuhyun mengabaikannya, terbukti dengan lidahnya yang bermain dengan nakal di sana. Kyuhyun menggerakkan lidahnya berbentuk pusaran di bawah perut Sungmin. Tak ayal sang kelinci semok menggelinjang nikmat bercampur geli. Sekali-sekali punggung Sungmin terangkat saat Kyuhyun menghisap _spot_ kenikmatan pada tubuhnya.

"Akh.. shhh… ahh~"

Sungmin mengerang, titik-titik keringat sudah tampak pada dahi mulus Sungmin, ini semua menandakan hawa tubuhnya kian memanas.

Tangan Kyuhyun tak ia biarkan menganggur, kedua lengan jenjangnya itu sudah berada dibalik kaos Sungmin yang belum tersingkap setengah, telapak tangannya meremas pelan kedua dada Sungmin yang lumayan berisi. Bibir Kyuhyun masih bekerja diperut Sungmin, dan tangannya juga kian terampil memelintir benda kecil yang terdapat di sana –dada Sungmin. Memelintir, mencubit dan menarik gemas benda mungil dan kecoklatan itu.

"Enghh~~ Akhhh… Kyuhh.." Kepala Sungmin bergerak ke kanan- ke kiri, membuktikan betapa ia menikmati perlakuan Kyuhyun terhadapnya.

"Eummm…"

Sungmin masih melenguh, tapi beberapa detik kemudian dahinya berkerut. Deru napas Kyuhyun begitu menggelitik permukaan kulit pada bagian perutnya. Tapi namja bergigi kelinci itu heran saat tak merasakan pergerakan benda basah tak bertulang milik Kyuhyun diperutnya.

"Kyunnie.." Panggil Sungmin. Suaranya terdengar parau sarat akan hasrat.

"…"

Tak ada jawaban, Sungmin kembali mengumamkan nama kekasihnya tersebut, "Kyuhyun-ah.." dan kedua tangannya sedikit meremas gemas rambut Kyuhyun.

**_'Apa yang dilakukannya?'_** Pikir Sungmin dalam hati. Kepalanya sedikit terangkat untuk melihat Kyuhyun yang berada di atas perutnya.

"Kyu…"

"Zzzzzz..zzzz…"

Heh?

"Kyu! Kau tertidur?" Tanya Sungmin.

Seharusnya sudah bisa dipastikan karena suara dengkuran halus kian menyapu pendengaran Sungmin.

"Zzzzz…zzzz.." Itulah jawaban pasti dari Kyuhyun.

"Aigo.. dasar bocah sialan! Kau membuatku 'tanggung', Kyu!" Sungmin menggerutu kesal.

"Horrghh... nggh… horrghh…" Malahan dengkuran Kyuhyun semakin kencang.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa…" Sungmin berteriak frustasi.

Bagaimana bisa dirinya yang sudah terangsang, harus menahan hasrat karena Kyuhyun yang 'tak bertanggung jawab' seperti itu. Benar-benar kejadian langkah! Kyuhyun tertidur saat baru mau memulai sesi percintaan-nya dengan Sungmin, bukankah pada awalnya Kyuhyunlah yang begitu bernafsu sehingga tak membiarkan sang Bunny sekedar berteriak bahwa ia telah pulang?! Ck… Kyuhyun payah!

"Aigo.. ottokhae?" Sungmin bergerak gusar. Sungguh sesuatu di 'bawah' sana sudah hampir bangun. "Aish… berengsek! Awas kau." Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun yang berada di atasnya. Ia bangkit dan mengambil posisi duduk. Sungmin mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya, dahinya berkeringat! Oh.. tidak! Sungmin tidak akan melakukan permainan _single_. Akan lebih nikmat jika 'permainan' itu dilakukan bersama kekasih tercintanya. Tapi Sungmin bisa apa? Kyuhyun sudah sampai ke alam mimpi terlebih dahulu, dan sialnya meninggalkan 'pekerjaannya' begitu saja.

"Huftt… ahh…" Sungmin mencoba mengatur napasnya agar suhu tubuhnya segera menurun. Kedua tangannya itu ia gunakan untuk mengipas wajahnya yang masih terasa panas. Walaupun tak berpegaruh, tapi Sungmin masih saja mengipas wajahnya. Ia melirik Kyuhyun dengan kesal. Di sebelahnya, Kyuhyun malah anteng dengan guling dipelukannya, membuat Sungmin ingin menjambak wajah Kyuhyun. Wajah tertidur itu sugguh sangat tidak berdosa.

"Minum… minum! Ya.. aku harus minum.." Sungmin segera mengambil botol minum yang terletak di meja kecil –di samping tempat tidurnya. "Gluk… gluk… gluk…" Cairan bening tersebut segera membasahi tenggorokan Sungmin yang terasa mengering. "Ahh~~" Perlahan dada Sungmin terasa sejuk. Tapi, tentu saja itu tidak berpengaruh banyak. Karena wajahnya masih terasa panas dan memerah.

"Aish… Jinjja!" Sungmin menjambak pelan rambut pirangnya, "Aku harus segera membasuh wajahku.." Langsung melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Dan ternyata Sungmin langsung menyelupkan seluruh kepalanya ke dalam bak mandi. Di dalam bak tersebut Sungmin mengerjap. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda bergigi kelinci tersebut, cukup lama Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya di sana. Kira-kira 2 menit kepala Sungmin –di sana.

**_Grasss~~_**

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dari dalam bak tersebut, rambut pirangnya tampak menyusut. Seluruh wajahnya basah. Tetesan air mengalir dan membasahi kaosnya. Sungmin terengah, mata bulatnya mengerjap, hidungnya memerah, bibirnya terbuka. Sungmin tampak frustasi! _Aigo_… tapi entah mengapa keadaannya itu malah terlihat menggoda. Ok! Sekali lagi salahkan wajah Sungmin yang terbilang imut. Dalam keadaan marah, kecewa, sedih, lelah, maupun frustasi wajah namja manis tersebut akan selalu terlihat imut dan menggemaskan.

"Hah…sialan!" Sungmin menghela napas, pandangannya kosong. Beberapa menit Sungmin terdiam.

1 menit.

3 menit.

7 menit.

"Yaishh… sebaiknya aku juga harus tidur." Setelah sekian menit Sungmin melamun, akhirnya pemuda berwajah imut itu tersadar, ia melangkah –kembali- menuju kamar, segera mengganti bajunya yang basah dengan piama berwarna merah muda. Sungmin berjalan dengan menghentakan kakinya.

"YA! Bocah evil, berbalik!" Sungmin menarik tubuh Kyuhyun yang tidur membelakangi tubuhnya. "Aish… Ck! kau benar-benar menyebalkan." Sambil menggerutu Sungmin memperbaiki posisi tidur Kyuhyun, menarik guling yang berada dipelukan Kyuhyun dan mengganti dengan dirinya sendiri. Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya di sisi Kyuhyun, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang kekasihnya, selanjutnya melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekeliling pinggang Kyuhyun. Dengan sedikit kesusahan Sungmin meraih tangan kanan Kyuhyun, "Yak, kenapa tanganmu berat sekali," Kesal Sungmin. Namun ia berhasil dan segara meletakan di pinggang berisi miliknya.

"Kyunnie pabo. Jaljayo~" Kata Sungmin dengan bibir yang memanyun 5 centi. Ia mengecup pelan pipi gendut Kyuhyun, sebelum pemuda penyuka labu itu menyusul kekasihnya yang berpaha besar. Huahahahahahaiii XD~ (?_?)

_Omona_… apa-apan tingkahnya itu? kenapa begitu menggemaskan sekali!

Refleks tangan Kyuhyun bergerak sendiri dan menarik pelan pinggang Sungmin agar lebih merapat ke tubuhnya. Kini posisi kedua pasangan tersebut saling berpelukan.

.

**END**

.

Loh?

.

Mana NC-a?

.

Reader pongo?!

.

Author melompong.

.

Siapin batu. Ayo lem—

.

Nyehehehe..

Bercanda, mas bro~~

.

Nyengir.

Yuks lanjut~~ _PEACE_! ^^V

.

.

** Pagi Harinya.**

Kedua pasangan itu masih dengan posisi saling berpelukan, udara pagi itu cukup dingin, meskipun mentari mulai menampakan kilauan hangatnya, tapi kedua manusia itu masih betah dalam posisi tersebut.

"Nghh?!" salah satu diantaranya melenguh dan menggeliatkan badannya –pelan. "Kyu.." Panggil Sungmin. Ternyata Sungmin bangun lebih dulu daripada Kyuhyun. Ia menatap wajah putih Kyuhyun yang diterpa sinar matahari.

**_'Tampan,'_** Pikir Sungmin.

Wajah putih Kyuhyun begitu bercahaya, kulit pucatnya menjadi lebih terang saat sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya, bibir merahnya terbuka. Wajah itu begitu sempurna; rahang yang tegas, hidung yang mancung dan bibir yang tebal namun begitu seksi dan menggoda. Sungmin begitu mengagumi wajah kekasihnya itu. Perlahan tangannya terulur menyentuh wajah putih pucat tersebut, menggerakan jemari lentiknya untuk merasakan pahatan sempurna dari makhluk yang Tuhan ciptakan. Jemari Sungmin berhenti di bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengapai bibir merah tersebut. Perlahan jarak keduanya semakin dekat, napas Sungmin menerpa wajah _stoic_ di depannya. Sedikit lagi bibir keduanya bertemu. Sedikit lagi sebelum—?

**_Sret!_**

Eh?

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh mungil Sungmin, sehingga tubuh kecil dan berisi tersebut berada di atas tubuhnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, dan melingkarkan lengannya dengan erat pada pinggang Sungmin.

"Kau mau menciumku?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Eh… itu? a—aku hanya.."

"Kau mengalami _'Morning Problem'_ Chagia~~" Kyuhyun memamerkan senyum setannya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang 'mengeras' menyentuh bagian perutnya.

Ehem? Ingat Sungmin itu namja! Hal seperti ini wajar dirasakan oleh para pria dewasa pada umumnya. Termasuk Sungmin tentunya, yah.. walaupun wajahnya cantik seperti yeoja, tapi Sungmin itu namja! Terlebih Sungmin mempunyai kadar _testosteron_ yang sangat baik.

Dan lihat! Gara-gara ucapan Kyuhyun yang begitu terus terang membuat wajah sang kelinci semoknya memerah sampai ketelinga, "Err..rr.. eh? Itu—? Ya! Jangan memandangku seperti itu, Kyuhyun-ah." Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya ke samping –tak ingin membenarkan perkataan Kyuhyun dengan wajahnya yang kian memerah.

"Apa kau perlu bantuanku?"

"Yaks! Dasar Kyunnie pabo. Kau? Kenapa tadi malam kau teridur, eoh?" Sungmin tampak kesal mengingat kejadian tadi malam –dirinya yang harus menahan hasrat dikarenakan Kyuhyun meninggalkan pekerjaannya.

"Eh, tadi malam?!" Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat, "Ah… mianhae hyung, mungkin aku terlalu lelah sehingga tertidur begitu saja. Oh… apa kita harus melanjutkannya sekarang, hem?" Kyuhyun meremas bokong Sungmin dengan gemas.

"Akh… dasar bodoh! Kalau sudah begini bagaimana aku menolaknya."

"Aigo… Min-ah, pagi ini kau terlihat sangat manis. Ayo memintalah, baby Ming! Apa wajah tampanku sudah membuatmu horny? Kau sudah sangat tegang chagia~" Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin dengan menekan pinggang pemuda tersebut dan membuat milik Sungmin semakin menekan bagian perutnya. Kyuhyun juga menggerakan bokong padat itu bergerak mundur sehingga miliknya bergesek pelan dengan milik Sungmin.

"Akh… hhh.."

Sebuah senyuman aneh tercipta dibibir Kyuhyun ketika satu desahan lolos dari bibir mungil Sungmin. inilah saatnya! Saat dimana pertumbuhan _Little Cho_ harus dilestarikan. Selama dua minggu belakangan ini, Kyuhyun sudah cukup sabar dengan kehidupan 'adiknya' yang hampir punah. Bagaimana tidak punah? Si _Little Cho_ itu hampir 'mati' karena mengalami pertumbuhan yang terhambat. Gara-gara hukuman sialan itu, _Little Cho_ mengalami tumbuh kembang yang sangat buruk. 'Dia' tidak bisa bebas berekspresi, 'adik' Kyuhyun itu hanya mampu menunduk dan lemah(?). Tubuhnya mengecil hampir mengkerut, dan bahkan ukuran tubuhnya kian menyusut. Oh.. Tuhan… Kyuhyun tak bisa membayangkan bakal seperti apa masa depannya kelak. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi! Dalam sekali gerakan acak(?), maka _Little Cho_ bisa dengan cepat menjadi besar, tegang, panjang dan mengacung. Setelah itu dia akan 'terbatuk' karena _sangkin_ bahagianya berpulang ke rumahnya –lubang hangat milik Sungmin. Aigo… aigo… kenapa kalimat-kalimat di atas begitu nista? Tolong cium saja authornya, jangan dijitak! Ok.

Kyuhyun meraih pinggang Sungmin untuk bertukar posisi –dengan Sungmin yang berada di bawah tubuhnya- tapi Sungmin segera menahannya, "Tunggu! Aku mau posisi _on top_." Kata Sungmin. "Dan aku juga mau—" Sungmin terlihat ragu dengan apa yang mau ia ucapkan. Entahlah… sepertinya Sungmin sangat bernafsu sekarang.

"Mau—?" Alis Kyuhyun bertaut.

"—Mau" Sungmin mengigit bibirnya, "Mau memuaskanmu!" Kata Sungmin akhirnya. Ia tertunduk malu dengan ucapannya sendiri. _Yeah… pervert Min! Not Bad!_

Dan… berbahagialah Kyuhyun beserta 'adiknya' itu. Hal yang paling diimpikannya terkabul. Sungmin meminta, Sungmin yang menawarkan dirinya sendiri.

'**_Hahahahaha… mimpi apa aku Ya Tuhan..'_**

"Silahkan! Dengan senang hati _King_ Sungmin. Aku pasrah.." Kyuhyun merentangkan kedua lengannya di sisi kepalanya.

Bah? Cho Kyuhyun! Ck.. lebay ah."

Perlahan Sungmin meraih kancing piama Kyuhyun, memainkannya sebentar dan dengan ragu membuka satu-persatu kancing baju tersebut. Kyuhyun mengigit bibirnya agar senyuman dan tawanya tak pecah begitu saja. Sungguh pemandangan di atas tubuhnya ini sangat luar biasa. Sungmin malu-malu tapi mau! Hoah… Kyuhyun harus sabar kali ini, biarkan SungminNya bekerja sesuai keinginannya.

Ketika selesai membuka semua kancing baju piama Kyuhyun, Sungmin menyingkapnya dan melepaskannya dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Telapak tanganya yang lembut itu, ia letakan di atas perut Kyuhyun. Mengusapnya secara lembut menggunakan kedua ibu jarinya. Sungmin sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya untuk meraih dua tonjolan coklat milik Kyuhyun.

"Ouch…" Kyuhyun memekik saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah mulai menjilat _nipple_-nya.

Sungmin tersenyum saat mendengar kekasih evilnya melenguh. Seperti menjilat _ice cream_, pemuda penyuka warna merah muda itu terus menjilat dan mengulum _nipple_ Kyuhyun. Sesekali menggesekannya dengan gigi kelinci miliknya. Tak hanya itu, sebelah _nipple_ Kyuhyun juga tak dibiarkan Sungmin merasa cemburu(?) karena tak mendapatkan perhatian dari sang Bunny Boy. Tentu saja Sungmin menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk memilin benda mungil tersebut.

"Min-ah… ternyata kau pintar sekali. Ouch… ini sangat nikmat," Rancau Kyuhyun. Perlahan sesuatu miliknya juga sudah mengeras.

Sungmin merasa senang, bahwa Kyuhyun juga menikmati perlakuannya. Pertanda –sebagai- saling memilik satu sama lain, tak urung Sungmin juga memeriahkan kulit Kyuhyun dengan warna-warna kemerahan yang ia ciptakan dengan mulut mungilnya. Sebagian dada Kyuhyun sudah basah oleh saliva milik Sungmin dan keringatnya yang bercampur di sana. Sungmin beralih menuju leher jenjang kekasihnya. Sungmin menarik sudut bibirnya dan kemudian menjalankan lidahnya di sepanjang leher Kyuhyun. Dimulai mengulum jakun Kyuhyun, mengecup sudut rahangnya dan berpindah di sisi bawah telinga kiri Kyuhyun. Sebagai pasangan yang hidup bertahun-tahun, Sungmin agaknya sudah mengetahui titik-titik sensitif yang membuat kekasihnya kenikmatan.

"Akh.. Min-ah…" Kyuhyun sedikit mendongakan kepalanya, memberi akses agar Sungmin lebih leluasa menjelajahi leher putihnya. Sungmin mengigit pelan daerah tersebut, kemudian menjilat dan menghisapnya lagi.

Kyuhyun sudah tak tahan dengan perlakuan Sungmin, tangannya yang sedari tadi menganggur sekarang memilih meremas bongkahan daging kenyal milik Sungmin. Ia meremas gemas bokong Sungmin. Sungmin yang masih berkonsentrasi dengan leher Kyuhyun, tak menyadari jemari Kyuhyun yang bergerak masuk ke dalam celana longga miliknya. Secara pasti Kyuhyun memasukan satu jarinya ke dalam hole sempit –rumah 'adik' Kyuhyun. Mungkin sebagai penyambutan awal. Yeah… bagaimanapun harus dilakukan 'peregangan' terlebih dahulu.

"Akh…" Kini pekikan keluar dari mulut Sungmin. Pemuda berambut pirang keemasan itu mendongakan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Kyuhyun, mencoba bertanya melalu tatapan mata dan tentu saja disambut Kyuhyun dengan seringai setan seolah menjawab –kau benar! aku memasukan-jari-kesana-.

"Kyuh.. akhh…" lenguhan Sungmin semakin nyata, mana kala Kyuhyun menggerakan jarinya di dalam sana. Sungmin sudah tak lagi berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya –menghisap leher Kyuhyun. Kini Sungmin lebih memilih menikmati gerakan tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali menambahkan jari tengahnya ke dalam sana.

"Arrghh.." Mata Sungmin terbelalak. Sakit. Tentu saja sakit! sebagai pengalihan rasa sakit dari bawah tubuh Sungmin, Kyuhyun dengan sigap meraup bibir merah Sungmin yang terbuka karena pemuda manis itu tengah berusaha menghirup udara, disebabkan paru-parunya yang terasa sesak efek jantungnya yang berdetak tak normal.

Kyuhyun terus menggerakan jarinya untuk melebarkan pintu masuk sang Little Cho yang sekarang bertumbuh pesat. Milik Kyuhyun sudah sangat menegang, dan beberapa kali 'menyapa' milik Sungmin yang tak kalah menegangnya. Sungmin menggeliat tak nyaman membuat kejantanan mereka saling bergesek.

"Enghh..aahh..akhh.." Keduanya sama-sama merintih nikmat. Tiga jari Kyuhyun sudah sepenuhnya berada di dalam sana.

Celana mereka yang masih menempel tampak basah pada _spot_ tertentu. Yeap! _Pre-cum_ lah yang membasahi bagian celana depan mereka, terlebih kejatanan mereka saling beradu dan menekan bagian tertentu, membuat cairan itu kian merembes pada _underwear_ dan celana panjang longgar yang mereka gunakan.

"Min-ah…" Kyuhyun menarik ketiga jarinya disana, membuat sang Bunny Boy mengerang tak suka, "Ah… Kyu-ah… ahh…" Ukh.. padahalkan Sungmin sudah keenakan, kenapa mesti dicabut sih, Kyu!

"Kau akan kenikmatan setelah ini." Ujar Kyuhyun saat melihat mimik protes pada kekasih imutnya itu.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas segera menarik paksa celana longgar yang Sungmin kenakan. Membebaskan sesuatu yang mengekang minta dibebaskan. Tampak wajah puas Sungmin yang kelegahan karena miliknya yang terbebas.

"Min-ah, mau bagaimana? Aku yang bertindak atau kau saja?!" Kyuhyun masih tampak sabar dengan memberi penawaran pada Sungmin. Tujuannya agar Sungmin merasa nyaman dan tidak merasa dipaksa. Kyuhyun sudah berjanji harus mengontrol dirinya. Jadi ia harus benar-benar berlaku lembut.

"Aku. Biarkan aku yang melakukan penyambutan Little Cho yang kembali pulang ke rumah." Sungmin segera melepas kemeja piamanya dan membuang asal kain berwarna merah muda itu.

Nyahahahaha.. betapa bahagianya hidup Cho Kyuhyun. Kesabarannya benar-benar membuahkan hasil yang luar biasa. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun melempar mercon di depan reader mesum sekalian. Biar mereka jantungan dan pingsan. Akh.. Cho Kyuhyun terbawa suasana ramadhan nih! XD lol~

**_Sret._**

Sekali sentakan yang dilakukan oleh Sungmin, celana longgar Kyuhyun kini langsung terbuang ke lantai.

"Kyuh~~" Sungmin mendesah erostis. Pemuda bertubuh mungil tersebut membentuk _gesture_ menggoda. Ia mengerling dan menjilat seluruh sudut bibirnya. Tangan putihnya membelai dadanya yang berisi. Perlahan Sungmin kembali memposisikan dirinya di atas perut Kyuhyun. Bokongnya yang besar ia gerakan turun naik, sehingga kejantanan mereka yang sudah tak terlapisi oleh kain saling menyapa akrab. Tak ayal tindakan kelinci gendut tersebut membuat sang serigala meraung kelaparan.

"Auuu..uuuu…uuuu.. Guk…guk…guk"

Eh?

Sungmin pongo, "KYU! KENAPA KAU MENG-AUM?" Wajah Sungmin tiba-tiba berubah takut.

"Mwo? Bukankah kata author pabo ini aku serigala?! Dan kau kelinci gendut. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk meraung agar kelinci semok milikku ketakutan saat dirinya akan dimakan." Kyuhyun beralasan seenaknya. Ish… benar-benar merusak suasana.

"Ya! Jangan berandai terlalu berlebihan, Kyu. Kau membuatku seperti kelinci yang siap dimangsa serigala sepertimu." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bukankah memang seperti itu?!"

Oh… my! Suasana benar-benar rusak sekarang! Pasangan ini jadi sedikit eror.

"Aish… rasakan ini!" Sungmin meremas _twinsball_ Kyuhyun yang gendut(?). Namja manis bertubuh seksi itu segera merubah suasana kembali panas.

"BWOAHHHH…" Sontak mata Kyuhyun melotot hampir keluar, ia kaget setengah mati. Oh.. tapi, sebenarnya ia kenikmatan.

**_Srat –Sret –Srat –Sret._**

Dengan kasar Sungmin mengocok junior Kyuhyun. Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Tentu saja pemuda yang anti dengan tumbuhan hijau bernama sayur segera mengimbangi tindakan Sungmin dengan meremas balik dada Sungmin.

Keduanya sama-sama menggelinjang nikmat.

"Akh.. Min-ah.. akh.. akh.. kau na—kal."

"Oah.. shh… i—ni semua ka-karenamu Cho~"

Genggaman tangan Sungmin pada makhluk asing…? _Oops_ salah.. masa' Little Cho dibilang makhluk asing?! Little Cho itu makhluk jadi-jadian. Terkadang bisa besar dan gemuk, terkadang juga bisa kecil dan kurus. Bukankah itu jejadian namanya? Yeah… 'makhluk' jejadian kesukaan Sungmin itu terus mengeluarkan carian bernama pre-cum dan membasahi genggaman Sungmin akan 'dirinya'.

"Ouch.. Min-ah… segera masukan adikku kedalam tubuhmu.. aku ingin keluar di sana.." Kyuhyun mencoba berkata dengan napasnya yang semakin memburu.

Tanpa Buang waktu, Sungmin langsung mengarahkan kejantanan Kyuhyun pada lubang pintu masuknya. Sungmin mendesah manakala ia dengan sengaja menggesekan Junior Kyuhyun dipermukaan lubang anusnya.

"Shhh… akh…"

**_Jleb._**

"Arghhhhhhhhh…" Sungmin memekik saat memasukan penis Kyuhyun kedalam lubangnya. Walaupun perlahan tapi itu sangat sakit. 'Makhluk jejadian' tersebut terasa asing didalam tubuh Sungmin, bagaimanapun, 2 minggu tak 'berhubungan' membuat kedua manusia ini jadi seperti pengantin baru. Rasa sakit itu membuat sang Bunny harus mengantungkan pantatnya diudara.

"Masukan semua Min-ah." Pinta Kyuhyun tak sabaran. Adiknya ingin segera merasakan surga dunia dari lubang sempit _hyung_ tersayangnya tersebut.

"Akh… Kyuhh… ahh…" Sungmin menurut. Perlahan ia menurunkan bokongnya yang besar itu agar bisa lebih memberi _service_ pada 'pengunjung lama' yang beberapa pekan tak datang.

"Min-ah… kemari," Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin agar membungkuk dan Kyuhyun bisa meraih bibir Sungmin yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan suara desahan erotis. Ia tahu! Sungmin harus beradaptasi terlebih dahulu dengan 'miliknya' yang gendut itu. Dengan saling mengulum lidah satu sama lain mungkin Sungmin akan merasa lebih nyaman sebelum bergerak.

Detik kemudian lidah mereka sudah saling bertaut. Mengecap rasa manis yang tak pernah hilang dari bibir pasangan mereka. Cumbuan panas tersebut sangat bergairah, saliva mereka yang bercampur meleleh dari sudut bibir masing-masing. Sungmin terengah ketika tautan tersebut terlepas.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku akan mulai bergerak." Bisik Sungmin di bibir merah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan sedikit menyingkirkan helaian poni Sungmin yang basah akan keringat. Wajah itu? Wajah Sungmin yang sedang bergairah sangat indah luar biasa. Kyuhyun harus bersyukur berkali-kali pada Tuhan dan Nyonya Lee yang telah melahirkan Sungmin untuk dirinya. Ah~~ Tuan Cho.. itu sangat manis!

"Omoo… Kyu-ah…" Sungmin terengah saat merasakan kenikmatan dari benda besar milik Kyuhyun.

"Bergeraklah Min-ah.."

"Akhh…Shhh..hhh.." Pelan tapi pasti(?) Sungmin mulai bergerak. Kyuhyun yang merasakan miliknya dijepit oleh lubang sempit Sungmin tak urung ikut mendesah.

Dengan tempo sedang Sungmin bergerak. Tubuhnya naik turun mencari titik kenikmatan pada tubuhnya. Awalnya pelan, dan lama-kelamaan Sungmin bergerak makin cepat. Sungmin mendesah tak karuan, tubuhnya kelimpungan dengan klimask yang tak kunjung datang. Sungmin mengocok miliknya sendiri dengan terburu. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu segera membantu Sungmin. Membantu dengan cara –mengangkat dan menghempaskan bokong Sungmin- sehingga miliknya yang sudah mengeras dan mengacung itu bisa menemukan G-spot kenikmatan pada tubuh Sungmin.

"Akh.. Ohh… akh..akh…ahh…Kyuh terus.. disitu.. oh nikmat~"

Sungmin terus mendesah. Tenaganya hanpir habis, tapi kenikmatan yang dirasakannya sungguh luar biasa.

"Oh…ahh..Kyu…aku akan datang~~"

Seiring jeritan Sungmin, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan milkinya terus dijepit nikmat oleh _single hole_ milik kekasihnya. Kyuhyun terus menghempaskan bokong Sungmin dan menyodok kuat miliknya ke titik tersebut.

"Oh.. Min-ah…" Kyuhyun mengerang keenakan. Dirinya juga hampir sampai menuju klimaks. Tangannya beralih mengocok milik Sungmin.

"Akh… Kyuhhhh..ahhhh~~" Bersamaan dengan itu kini tangan Kyuhyun basah oleh sperma Sungmin. Detik kemudian erangan Kyuhyun menyusul, "Akh… Min-ah.. hahh…hah~" Sesuai janji, Kyuhyun menyemprotkan cairannya kedalam lubang Sungmin.

Wajah Sungmin memerah, tubuhnya lelah. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke dada Kyuhyun yang basah oleh keringat dan juga cairannya yang berserak disana.

Sungmin terkulai lemas di atas tubuh Kyuhyun. Kejantanan Kyuhyun masih betah bersarang di dalam lubang hangat Sungmin. Mencoba menikmati sisa-sisa orgasme percintaan mereka. Napas keduanya memburu seiring klimaks yang baru saja mereka dapatkan. Tubuh Sungmin sudah basah akan keringat. Rambutnya, wajahnya dan seluruh tubuhnya jadi terasa lengket. Hal biasa yang dialami selama bercinta. Mereka tak lagi jijik akan hal itu.

Kyuhyun mengelus punggung Sungmin. Kondisinya tak jauh berbeda dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendongak menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Napas Sungmin menerpa dadanya yang terdapat banyak _kissmark_ disana.

Sesaat keduanya mencoba merilekskan diri dan mengatur napas yang berangsur kembali normal.

"Kyu…" Panggil Sungmin.

"Hmm…"

Masih terasa lelah Kyuhyun hanya berdehem. Tapi suara tenor tersebut masih bisa ditangkap oleh indra pendengarnya.

"Kau tahu?! Melakukan seks sama pacar ataupun dengan orang yang paling kau cintai. Itu juga bukan sama sekali bahwa kau mencintai pacarmu." Gumam Sungmin, "ini bukan cinta tapi hanya keinginan. jika kau mencintai kekasihmu, kau akan merawat dan menjaga dirinya. Menjadikan dia sebagai bagian dari hidupmu.." lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Dia heran kenapa hyungnya yang imut-imut itu membuat percakapan yang serius seperti sekarang. Bukan Cho Kyuhyun namanya kalau tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Aku tahu! Tapi kau mencintaiku, Hyung. Aku juga mencintaimu, kau mau melakukan seks denganku karena kau sangat mencintaiku, bahkan kau juga sangat perhatian padaku. segala hal yang ingin ku minta kau akan berusaha memberinya. Dan.. hei.. apa kau tahu? Aku mendapatkan keduanya darimu. Jangan berbicara seperti itu, hyung. Kau membuatku takut saja! _Your is mine_. Jangan berikan hatimu pada orang lain. Lee Sungmin milik Cho Kyuhyun. Aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun. Kuharap kau paham akan hal itu."

"Yeah.. kau benar! Aku memang sangat mencintai dirimu, Kyu." Sungmin menyamankan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun. Sungmin bisa merasakan detakan halus dari jantung yang berdetak di balik kulit putih pucat kekasihnya. "Untuk itu kau juga tak boleh memberi hatimu pada yang lain."

Kyuhyun menarik wajah Sungmin agar pemuda berkulit pucat itu bisa melihat manik caramel yang selalu berbinar cerah. Kyuhyun mencoba berbicara lewat tatapan matanya. Sungguh… Kyuhyun sangat mencintai hyung sekaligus kekasihnya itu. Kyuhyun juga selalu berusaha untuk melindungi Sungmin. Dia tahu, bahwa pemuda bertubuh mungil yang berada diatas tubuhnya –sekarang- adalah sosok rapuh. Dibalik fakta yang menyatakan Sungmin seorang yang kuat, ketahuilah… bahwa sosok itu juga butuh sandaran. Sebisanya Kyuhyun selalu berada disisi Sungmin untuk melindungi dirinya. Membuat Sungmin merasa nyaman dan terlindungi dari orang-orang diluar sana yang ingin membuat Sungmin terpuruk. Kalau bisa berandai, Kyuhyun lebih rela kehilangan seluruh fansnya demi seorang Lee Sungmin. Demi bisa hidup dengan namja berwajah cantik itu, Kyuhyun rela menjadi orang yang biasa saja. _Well_… tapi itu tak mungkin terjadi. Tuhan sudah membuat jalan akan kisah cintanya dan Sungmin. Baik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, mereka berdua hanya berharap semoga suatu saat nanti mereka selalu dilingkupi kebahagian dari orang-orang yang dicintai.

Tanpa sadar, wajah keduanya semakin dekat. Tatapan keduanya menyiratkan rasa yang begitu mendalam, rasa cinta yang akan selalu ada seiring kebersamaan mereka. Pada akhirnya –kembali- bibir keduanya saling bertaut. Mencoba menyebar rasa bahagia dan kebanggaan. Bangga akan –saling memiliki satu sama lain.

"Sungmin-ah.." Panggil Kyuhyun sesaat tautan mereka terlepas, Kyuhyun menatap dalam wajah cantik Sungmin yang berada dalam kungkungan tangan hangatnya. Kungkungan yang seolah memberi tahu pada dunia bahwa sosok itu adalah miliknya, "_Naega jeogmal neoreul saranghanda.._" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada yang tulus.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut, dan membalas pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun terhadapnya, "_Nado jeongmal saranghaeyo,_ Cho Kyuhyun.."

Kata-kata yang terbilang sakral itu sebenarnya tak begitu berarti bagi keduanya, kalimat pernyataan cinta tersebut hanya sebuah perantara. Dibalik itu semua, ketahuilah bahwa cinta tak hanya ditunjukan lewat kata-kata. Tapi cinta bisa dinilai seberapa besar kau menghargai cintamu. Seberapa kuat kau menjaganya agar cinta itu sendiri tetap utuh. Saling percaya, saling menjaga dan saling menghargai adalah kunci utama dalam percintaan. Untuk itulah Kyuhyun menyebutkan dirinya tak pintar dalam berkata, ia hanya membuktikan lewat perlakuannya. _Thinking smart and act smart!_

Baik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka tahu bahwa langkah yang mereka ambil adalah salah. Tapi cinta tak bisa disalahkan. Cinta adalah sebuah rasa yang datang begitu saja. Cinta tak peduli pada siapa 'Ia' akan jatuh. Cinta bukanlah dosa, melainkan anugerah. Sebuah anugerah haruslah disyukuri. Untuk itu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mensyukuri rasa yang Tuhan beri pada mereka.

.

"Min-ah.."

"Hmmm.."

"Satu ronde lagi!"

"A-ap— akh…akk Kyuh…" Tindak protes Sungmin harus terhenti saat Kyuhyun dengan seenaknya kembali menusukan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Sungmin.

Yeah… pagi yang indah! Pagi-pagi biasanya orang-orang akan langsung beraktifitas dengan kesibukan mereka. Tapi pagi ini.. sehabis bangun tidur, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung bercinta. Yosh! Sungmin sedang bergairah pagi ini. Ck.. tampaknya penawaran Kyuhyun untuk menambah ronde tak ditampik Sungmin. Lihat saja! Lihat Sungmin yang malah melenguh nikmat..

"Akh.. Kyu.. disitu.. yah.. terus… enak Kyu.. Oh my… benar-benar nikmat~~"

.

**THE END.**

**_Hah... maaf yah gk hot dan malah gaje! Habis bagaimana... ff yang saya buat selalu gaje. Adakah yang menunggu sekuel ff aneh ini? Maaf atas keterlambatannya... hehehe mianhae~ habis baca jangan lupa tinggalin jejak yah. Gamsahae~~*tebar cinta(?)_**


End file.
